In Between
by MyVincentValentine
Summary: Vincent valentine's 3 year "break" between last seeing cloud in midgar, 2 years  to having a fight with Kadaj and sephiroth, 1 year  to news reporters opening the Shinra building seal.
1. Rocket town

Inbetween

After Cloud and the others have found me in that cold coffin, I have been trying to find Lucrecia, but first I have to find Hojo. I couldn't forgive him for using me as an experiment. Lucrecia had tried to save me but now I have a life long "Supply" of Chaos. I haven't seen Cloud for two years now, but looks like we are going to fight together again. Those stupid news reporters opened the seal we put on the last standing building in Midgar and let some crazy shit out of the seal. Two years ago, after we put the seal on I had to go off on my search for Hojo. I failed at killing him before we sealed up the door. I eventually ended up in Rocket town. I met Cid there and he was working on Highwind.

"Beauty, ain't she Vince?"

"That's a nice hello." It's been at least three weeks since our last trip to Midgar and since I've seen any of AVALANCHE.

"Aww, come on Vince, I know ya just came here ta look at my baby."

"Is Yuffie around?" I was eager to see how my "trainee" was doing.

"That's a nice hello, too. And you ain't answered my question!"

"Hello Cid. How are you doing? Have you seen Yuffie around? The Highwind is in good shape. Have you been working on it?"

"Hell, Vincent, I cant keep all that in my head at the same time! One question at a time." I walked away ignoring him. "Fine then! Goodbye Vince!" As I turned to get out of Rocket Town, I heard a very familiar voice.

"Vincent! VINCENT! Slow down! VINCENT!" When I turned around, surprise surprise, it was Yuffie.

"Keep up next time." Yuffie definitely looked shorter then last time I saw her.

"Vincent! NO FAIR! I don't have long legs like YOU! I can't keep up with you!" When she was running up to me she tripped over her foot and fell face first into the dirt. I just stared at her. "OWWW! Thanks Vincent I'm fine. My face DIDN'T leave an imprint in the ground!"

"OK good to know, goodbye." I turned around and started to walk away.

"VINCENT! STOP!" I stopped but didn't turn around. "Where are you going?"

"Somewhere." She jumped up in front of me and grabbed my cape.

"WHERE!" Holy shit this girl is going to kill me. I looked at her a little longer.

"I'm going to Cosmo Canyon. I might see Red, if he's there."

"Oh, oh! I wanna go!" I wasn't going to risk her getting hurt in my mission to kill Hojo.

"No, Yuffie."

"WHY NOT!" Oh my god, I'm ganna die.

"I can't risk anyone." I looked down, away from her. She just stared at me, then let me go. I slid past her and left Rocket town. Cosmo Canyon, here I come.


	2. Cosmo Canyon

2. Cosmo Canyon

Hope I can get some information on Hojo from Bugenhagen. I walked around the ground floor looking for him or Red or...Hojo. I couldn't find them. In fact, I didn't find anyone. It was strange, no one was there. I went up to the weapon shop, no one was attending it. As I walked up the stairs, I saw a weird green glow. That door was opened to the passageway. I walked up to and...

"BOO!" Red jumped up behind me. I didn't even flinch. I actually almost shot him and scared the crap out of him. "Oh my god! Don't shoot me! Geez Vincent!"

"Don't sneak up on me." I put Cerberus away. "You would've been shot dead." He should know better. "Where is everyone?"

"They went to the war ground, where my father is. Bugenhagen thinks something crazy is going to happen."

"Where is Bugenhagen?" I was desperate to see him. I needed any information about Hojo._  
_

"Up in the laboratory, he shouldn't be busy. Why?"

"I'm looking for Hojo. I thought he would know something."

"I think you're out of luck, Vincent. He doesn't know anything."

"I have to try." I walked slowly into the room and leaned against the wall. He was looking at the space map, I stood there quietly, waiting. Then I left thinking Red was right. He doesn't know anything. I started heading for the exit when Red slowed me down.

"You should stay here tonight." I had to go. I wanted to go. "It's starting to get dark, you should stay."

"I'm in a hurry." I wasn't going to stay in a graveyard with a thousand people. I'm claustrophobic...I'll probably end up shooting everyone.

"You don't have to stay in there. We just do what he say's. He hasn't been wrong so far." I guess a night wouldn't hurt. So I stayed that night. And I had a dream. A dream about her. She was talking to me, and I...I was talking to her.

*I wont just let him go. I'm going after him, this is his fault.~Just forget about it.~I'm not Afraid of him.~You're never were afraid...of anything.~After this, what can i be afraid of!~Just forget about it, he isn't worth it.~He is! He hurt you, he hurt me, and now he's going to hurt the whole planet!~Vincent, just forget about it.*

So I laid in a coffin for 30 years. So what? What else was I supposed to do? I couldn't ignore her...And it wasn't like I could stop him from destroying the planet...not alone at least. That's when Cloud found me, and I knew it was my chance. My chance to stop him. We saved the planet, but he wasn't stopped. Dead or alive, I will find him. I will find you Hojo. I've had enough.

*Forget it, he's gone now."

The next morning, me and Red practiced killing shit. Every time i finished something off, he freaked out and said "No fair! I can't turn human, but you can turn into a beast? What is this?"

"You're not the one with 4 demons talking in your head at once." Hey, it's true. "Saying, 'Pick me! Pick me!" I don't know which one to pick, but I like Gigas though.

"It's still not fair!"

"Red, You don't realize you love something-"

"Till' it's gone, I know, I know." If he had the chance to be human, he would miss...well what ever the hell he is. Just like me, but this wasn't my choice, it was Hojo's. I should start moving, but where is my next destination? I guess I'll go to North Coral. I should get a chocobo, but I wish Cloud would lend me Fenrir. I don't like chocobos, they hate me.

"I'm ganna be on my way, I'm going to North Coral." I shouldn't be telling anyone where I'm going, especially Yuffie. But she was going to kill me. So I guess if I see anyone, I'm just going to tell them where I'm going next. I guess it can't hurt.

"OK, I understand. Good luck, Vincent."


End file.
